Eleven Harry Potter Characters in Muggle America
by Lil' Moony and Lil' Padfoot
Summary: What happens when spells go wrong and eleven Harry Potter characters get sent to Muggle America? And where do they end up, anyway? Join them on their crazy adventure! R&R!
1. Potions and Portkeys

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or things whatsoever. It would be amazingly cool if I did, but I don't.

* * *

"Get to work on your potions, now!" Professor Severus Snape snapped at his class. The Gryffindors and Slytherins quickly did as he said, not wanting to anger their teacher any more than they already had. They were working on a Time-Stopping potion. It didn't actually stop time, but it sped up the drinker so fast that it seemed like everything else had stopped. The students, of course, were working on a weaker version of the potion, so that it would only speed them up for a minute or so.  
  
"This potion is complicated," said Snape, "and changing just one ingredient very slightly can give you different results."  
  
"It can't do anything that bad, can it?" Harry asked Ron as he added a feather of something or another into the bubbling cauldron.  
  
"I hope not," answered Ron. "I'll bet you Hermione could tell you all the details of it, though," Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Neville stood looking worriedly into the cauldron he and Hermione were using. "I'm going to mess this up, I just know I am," he said.  
  
"Don't worry, Neville," said Hermione. "Just put things in when I hand them to you and do what I say. It'll be fine."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the dungeon. Neville jumped, and accidentally put too many sliced roots in before the potion had been stirred enough, though neither he or Hermione realized it.  
  
Snape magicked the door open, and Ginny Weasley stepped insided and walked up to the professor. "Um... Professor McGonagall wanted me to give this to you," she said, handing him a note.  
  
Snape looked at her suspiciously. "You haven't read it, have you?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I think she put a spell on it so that only you could open it, sir."  
  
"Good," Snape nodded. "I just hope that you are-"  
  
But he never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment, Hermione and Neville's cauldron erupted, splattering the potion onto Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Snape, who were suddenly no where to be seen.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this," Remus Lupin said to his friends nervously.  
  
"You're not scared, are you?" Sirius taunted.  
  
"No," Remus said quickly. "You'd just better be careful about this, is all. If you mess it up, there's no telling where we could get sent."  
  
"Oh, come on, Remus," said James. "We're only four underaged wizards. How far could we get? Besides, if you're so worried, then why aren't you doing it yourself?"  
  
"For one, you would be surprised," Remus answered. "Secondly, you wouldn't let me do it."  
  
"That's right," laughed Peter. "You were afraid he'd change the spell so it only took you to the other side of the room or something."  
  
Sirius laughed. "He's right, James. Now be quiet, you guys. I have to concentrate on this."  
  
The other three boys stopped talking and turned their attention to Sirius, who was putting the final spell on the schoolbag they were using as a portkey.  
  
"By the way, where did you get that, James?" Remus asked. "It isn't one of ours."  
  
"Done," Sirius said, interrupting him.  
  
"How long until it will work?" Peter asked.  
  
"About a minute. Everybody hold onto it."  
  
Everyone grabbed the bag, and as they did, the door to the dormitory suddenly flew open. Here was the answer to Remus's question.  
  
"Arg!" Lily cried. "How did I just know it was you who took my bag? Give it to me, right now!" Lily ran over to the four boys and grabbed a strap of the bag, trying to pull it away from them.  
  
"No, Lily, don't!" the boys protested, but it was too late. All five Gryffindors could feel the sudden jerking motion behind their navels, and they disappeared in a swirl of color.

* * *

A/N: Not bad for the first chapter, eh? Well, please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter: Where in Muggle America could these Harry Potter characters possibly end up? Read the second chapter and find out! 


	2. Where could they end up?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or things. Just like I said in the last chapter.

* * *

Taylor sat in the swivel chair in front of the computer, scrolling through a story with one hand, and holding a phone to her ear with the other. "So, what do you think of the story?" she asked her friend Jondy, who was on the other end of the line.  
  
"It's pretty good," she said.  
  
Suddenly Jondy heard a THUMP, followed by someone yelling, "Stupid stairs!"  
  
"Uh, oh, I just heard something downstairs," said Jondy. "It sounds like someone's in here. I'd better go check it out."  
  
"Yeah, I heard something out in the living room," said Taylor. "I'll be right back."  
  
Jondy put down the phone, and walked down the hallway. She looked over the second story railing to the stairs below, and saw a group of people that one would certainly not expect to find in their house. She ran down the stairs, almost smashing into the redhead.  
  
"Um, is this your house?" a boy with black hair and glasses asked.  
  
"I TOLD you you'd mess up the portkey!" the one with brown hair yelled at the other black-haired boy.  
  
"Yeah, this is my house. I'm Jondy."  
  
"Well, I'm Remus, and this is James, Sirius, Peter and Lily," the brown- haired boy said, pointing to each of them in turn.  
  
"I know who you are," said Jondy with a grin.  
  
"How would you-"  
  
"Never mind," said Jondy. "I've got to go tell Taylor! She is not going to BELIEVE this!" Jondy ran up the stairs back to the phone, and the Marauders plus one followed her.  
  
Meanwhile, Taylor put the phone down on the desk and tiptoed out to her living room. When she saw who was sitting, laying, and standing there, she almost screamed.  
  
And extremely grumpy-looking Severus Snape was pushing an equally annoyed looking Draco Malfoy off of him. Hermione Granger was moaning, "Neville!" Ron Weasley was looking curiously at the television, and playing with the buttons, while his sister Ginny laughed at everyone from her place in the armchair.  
  
Harry Potter just looked around, trying to figure out what on _earth_ was going on. "Um, is this your house?" he asked, suddenly noticing Taylor, who was all staring at them.  
  
"Uh, yeah," she said. "I'm Taylor, and I already know who you are!" She ignored their surprise at that last part, and continued. "You're Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley!"  
  
"How did you know who we are?" Snape asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just do," she said. "And Ron, don't touch that-"  
  
But she was too late, as Ron held down one of the Volume buttons, and sound blasted from the television. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears, and Hermione quickly turned off the TV.  
  
"Hey, where'd that Taylor girl go?" Draco asked, looking around. He walked out of the living room and spotted her talking excitedly into her telephone.  
  
"You will never BELIEVE who is at my house!" she cried.  
  
"No, you won't believe who's at my house!" Jondy yelled from her side of the line. "Okay, you first."  
  
"The 'Dream Team'! Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Snape!" Taylor shouted.  
  
"Get this," Jondy countered. "The Marauders plus Lily!"  
  
"No way!" they both yelled at once.  
  
"Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah," answered Jondy. "Meet at Rendezvous Point Four in a couple minutes. She hung up the phone and turned to the five teenagers who had suddenly appeared in her house. "Well, since none of us can apparate, I guess that means-"  
  
"Wait a minute," interrupted Lily. "How do you know about apparating?"  
  
"I'm a witch. I've just never been able to go to any magic school or anything," she shrugged. "I just read a lot and practice some wandless magic," Jondy explained.  
  
Meanwhile, at Taylor's house...  
  
"Okay, Snape-"  
  
"I would preferred to be called Professor or even Severus," he said.  
  
"But you're not my teacher, so I guess that means Severus," said Taylor with a shrug. "Either way, I need you to create a Homonunculus."  
  
Snape, once again, looked suspicious. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I'm a witch, though I've never been to any school like Hogwarts. I can do some wandless magic, and I read a lot of books, though. Unfortunately, I can't produce a Homonunculus, though."  
  
"Well, since my attempts to transport myself back to London while you were busy screaming on the phone to some one or another-"  
  
"It's okay, she's a witch, too," Taylor said quickly.  
  
"As I was _saying_," continued Snape, "Since I can't seem to get back to London, I suppose I might as well-"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Well, do you have anything I can use for the spell?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Huh?" Taylor looked confused.  
  
"Never mind," said Snape, sounding exasperated. He perfomed the spell. "There, are you happy now?"  
  
"Well, it would be nice if it was _solid_," Taylor groaned, looking at the hologram-like figure.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," muttered Snape. He waved his wand and muttered something. "Happy now?"  
  
"Very," Taylor nodded. "Now you've got to get us all to Rendezvous Point Four."  
  
Meanwhile, back at Jondy's house...  
  
Lily created a Homonunculus for Jondy, but then they were left with figuring out how to get to Rendezvous Point Four.  
  
"We could make a portkey!" suggested Sirius eagerly.  
  
"Don't even think about it," warned Remus. "I believe you know what happened the LAST time you tried to make a portkey!"  
  
"And this time you don't even know where the place is!" Peter added.  
  
"Well," said Lily, "I'm perfectly capable of making portkeys. I'm sure if I worked with Jondy, I could create one easily."  
  
"Go ahead and try it," said James, as if it was a challenge.  
  
"I will!"  
  
After Jondy helped Lily in explaining where RPF was, they were both able to create the portkey from a candle that was sitting on Jondy's kitchen table. "Ready?" asked Lily. "Everyone grab on!"  
  
The six were transported to the inside of an old equipment shed behind a baseball field not too far from Jondy or Taylor's houses. The good news was that the portkey had been successful. The bad news was that they had transported themselves right on top of Taylor and her new group of... friends.  
  
"Ouch! You're on my foot!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Someone just sat on me!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Don't push him on me!" yelled Peter.  
  
"Maybe Rendezvous Point Four wasn't such a good idea," said Jondy.  
  
"You think?" asked Taylor, tripping over Draco. "This was your idea anyway!"  
  
"Well, you didn't have to agree!" shouted Jondy, falling onto Snape, and jumping back up again. "I say we go to Rendezvous Point Three!"  
  
"What's Rendezvous Point Three?" asked Taylor, puzzled.  
  
"Your house, dorkwad!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
With all of them working together, the twelve teens and one extremely aggravated professor managed to transport themselves to Taylor's house.  
  
"Okay, now that _that's_ over," muttered Ginny, collapsing onto a chair, "what are we going to do next?"

* * *

A/N: What ARE these Harry Potter characters going to do? What could happen when Taylor and Jondy release them on Muggle America? Hmm... this could get interesting! And by the way, if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to put them in your review! (And please review!) If you have a good idea, I just might use it! (And you'll get credit, of course.)   
  
Oh, and I hope that the fact that Taylor and Jondy are witches doesn't seem like some Mary-Sue thing or anything like that. It'll just make the story more fun if I can do stuff like that, you know? And it's kind of a thing I'm planning on using in the story... well, you'll see! Plus, even thought they ARE witches, they are kind of 'out of the loop' on quite a few things anyway, so they still have plenty to learn and be confused about. 


	3. Harry, James, and Sevvy

Disclaimer: Same as the first two chapters. I don't own any Harry Potter stuff, or anything that is from anything else. So... yeah.

* * *

"So... what are we going to do now?" Ginny asked, looking at the others who were now sitting around the dining room, some on chairs, and a few on the bar stools at the counter. Amazingly, they had been able to find enough chairs for all thirteen of them.

"Well, since she doesn't have a wand," Sirius said, motioning at Jondy.

"Neither does she," said Harry, pointing to Taylor.

"You know, you two look a lot alike," said Lily, looking from Harry to James.

Harry, who hadn't seemed to notice who the five who had came with Jondy were, suddenly just stopped and stared at James, then looked at each of the Marauders, and Lily, of course. "Dad? Mom?" he said skeptically.

"Wait a minute," said Sirius suddenly. He looked from James and Lily to Harry and back again, then burst out laughing. "James and Lily. Always knew it would happen, didn't we?" he said, slapping Remus on the back.

Peter looked wide-eyed at them. "Whoah."

Snape just rolled his eyes. "I'm a little surprised it took you this long."

James choked suddenly. "S-snape?"

"Snivellus the adult?" Sirius laughed even harder.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "EXCUSE me, but I would shut up if I were you," he said coldly. "You may have known me as a child, but as you can see, I'm a PROFESSOR now, and much more powerful than you four."

"Okay, okay," Jondy said quickly, attempting to break up the fight before Snape and the Marauders started dueling in the middle of the house.

They were all suddenly interrupted when someone knocked on the side door. Taylor peeked out the window. "Oh, crud, it's one of my annoying little neighbors. Everyone, hide!"

At those two words, all twelve people still in the dining room dove for cover, all trying to hide behind the counter.

"That isn't really working, guys!" Taylor yelled at them, so a handful of them got up and ran into the living room. "Much better," said Taylor. She opened up the door.

"Is your brother here?" the little kid at the door asked.

"No." She shut the door. "Gosh, he's annoying."

"All he did was ask if your brother was here," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but that was just once," Taylor said, rolling her eyes. "He comes over and asks that just about every day! And I know he knows they probably aren't here because both cars are gone, and they're not allowed to go over when my parents are gone, anyway! And–"

"Um, Taylor," Jondy interrupted, "this is fascinating and everything, but we really should get back to the problem at hand."

"What problem?" Peter asked, blinking in confusion.

Snape rolled his eyes. "The fact that we all seem to be stuck here in Muggle America–"

"How'd you know this is Muggle America?"

"Because you sound American, and you have a television," Snape said, sounding exasperated.

"Oh. Well, if you guys can't get back, we might as well do _something_ interesting while you're here," said Jondy. "Something fun..."

"Hey, I never got to finish with my point!" cried Sirius in complaint. "I think we should get them wands or something. They've never gotten to do that kind of stuff before."

"Yeah, that's a good point," said Ginny thoughtfully. "How did you two figure out you were witches, anyway? I mean, loads of people that go to Hogwarts never even knew until they got their letter."

"Things just seemed to... happen," Taylor said, not really sure how to explain it. "And we'd always been interested in magic, and believed in it... I guess it just seemed obvious to us."

"Hello? Back to ME?" Sirius butted it. "And MY idea?"

"Geez, Sirius, it looks like that fat head is getting to be to much for you," James said jokingly.

"You're one to talk," Lily muttered with a smirk.

"Well," said Hermione, "I know that there _are_ places like Diagon Alley here in America, but I don't know where any are. I have no idea how close they would be, either... Where are we, anyway?"

"California," Taylor told her. "So, Sevvy–"

A few people sniggered at that, and Snape whipped around to look at Taylor. "You call me that again, and I _won't_ hesitate to use a curse on you!" Snape said angrily. "You're pushing it enough by calling me Severus."

"You said I could call you Severus!"

"Yeah, well now I'm starting to think I made a mistake," he muttered. "And I will probably think the same of whatever other stupid things I end up doing while I'm here."

"Anyway, SNAPE," Taylor said, purposefully emphasizing the use of his last name. "Do you know of anywhere we could go?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Snape said with a sigh. "And I suppose none of you are going to stop badgering me until I get us there, will you?"

"I highly doubt you could get them to shut up," said Remus with a shrug.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and made an irritated face. "Most unfortunately."

Snape sighed again. "All right, all right. I suppose we'll have to use another portkey." He found a section of an old newspaper to create the portkey with. He needed something large so that they all could hold on. "Okay, grab the portkey," he instructed when he had finished.

Everyone seized the portkey, all but Snape grinning with anticipation, even Draco, a little bit, at least. Suddenly the portkey activated, and everything disappeared in a swirl of color.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Uh... please? I will post a new chapter as soon as possible, but it will get up MUCH faster if I get some reviews! I don't know how long it will take me, but I'll try to work on it as much as I can over the weekend. I suppose it will depend on when I get my homework done, and how much time I get.

Review with _anything_, questions, comments, suggestions, ideas, criticism, whatever. I would just like reviews! How else will I know if people read this or what they think of it, or what I need to fix, right?

Well, this is getting long, so I'm going to end it. Bye. Review. New chapter up soon. ï 


	4. Kill Me Now, Sporky

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Harry Potter. Jondy and Taylor belong to us, LM and LP. Also, I don't own Taco Bell or Long's, Nerds, or PayDays. But they are delicious.

The group re-appeared on hard asphalt, most of them falling down. Luckily, they were mostly hidden by cars, but one lady saw them and fainted.

"Hey… Where are we?" Draco asked, looking around. "This doesn't look anything like Diagon Alley."

"Hey, we're in town!" Jondy said.

"Muggle town?" James asked, standing up.

"Yup."

"No wands, then," said Sirius, sad that they couldn't go through with his plans.

"No, no wands…" Taylor trailed off, then grinned. "But there is a Taco Bell!"

"What's Taco Bell?"

"It's a fast-food restaurant, silly! Let's go get lunch!"

They all agreed to have lunch at Taco Bell. Taylor and Jondy were the only ones with Muggle money, so they offered to pay.

As I'm sure you can imagine, the thirteen of them walking into Taco Bell together was quite a sight, especially considering that most of them were wearing robes. If they had realized they were going to be transported to a Muggle town, someone probably would have thought to change, but as it was, they hadn't.

They all ordered their food and sat down, taking up a whole row of tables.

"Hey, look!" Sirius cried out suddenly. "Hot sauce!" He grabbed a handful of each kind, Mild, Hot, and Fire, and took them back to the tables.

"Dare you to eat a packet of Fire sauce!" James said with a laugh.

"Dare accepted." Sirius grabbed a packet, ripped it open, and sucked the sauce out. "HOT!" he cried, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at him. Sirius ran over to the soda machine and put his mouth under one of the spouts.

"Kill me now," muttered Snape, slumping down on one of the tables.

Surprisingly, no one working at the Taco Bell had realized that Sirius was drinking the soda straight from the machine. Remus got up and dragged him back to the table before anyone could get a chance to notice.

"Wow, Harry, so your Godfather has always been this idiotic," drawled Draco, smirking.

Harry got up and was about to punch Draco in the face when Hermione stood up between them. "Hey, our order's ready. Harry, come help me get the food." She grabbed Harry by the back of his robes and dragged him up to the counter with her. Peter and Remus came and helped carry the food, too. Then everyone filled up their sodas and was ready to eat.

"Hey, where's my spork?" Taylor asked, looking upset. "I ordered a Mexican Pizza, I need a spork to eat it with!"

"You have a fork," said Lily, holding up the black plastic fork for Taylor to see.

"I don't want a _fork_," said Taylor, spitting out the word like a pureblood saying 'muggle'.

"Don't be so picky!" said Snape, who was already on edge, and looked like he might crack any second. "Just use the stupid fork!"

"Fine, I'll use the fork. Geez," Taylor shook her head.

Other than a few quarrels over sauce packets and whose drink was whose, the rest of lunch went along without incident.

"Hm… I'm still hungry," said Ron thoughtfully as they were all walking outside.

"If I had a sickle for every time I heard that…" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Ooh…" Sirius grinned mischievously. "Is there anywhere to get candy around here?"

"Oh, yes," Taylor grinned, and began walking toward Long's, the other twelve right behind.

"Uh, oh, Sirius on sugar… You guys had better watch out," Peter warned.

They found the Candy Aisle at Long's and put their selections into the basket someone had thought to grab.

"Maybe I'm allergic to peanuts," Snape said hopefully, taking a king-size PayDay.

"You are what you eat," James said with a grin, handing Lily a box of Nerds. She chucked the box at his head.

"Hey, James, now maybe you'll get a scar to match Harry's!" Sirius said, doubling over with laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny."

After they had paid for the candy, getting **_very_** odd looks from the cashier, they headed outside to eat the candy.

In the next part of the story, everyone got very hyper and some frightening things happened. If you do not wish to be witness to these things, then good! The authoress was too traumatized to type them. Perhaps later, when she recovers, she will write them down.

A/N: So, what'd ya think? Please review! As with every story, comments, questions, suggestions, and constructive criticism is not only accepted, but wanted! Please review, it shall make my day. Also, if there is something you think a character should do while sugar high, I'm sure I can put it in for you, when I get to writing that chapter… If I do… It's not really important to the story, so I'm not too worried about it now.

Stay hoopy, froods! (Hitchhiker thing, couldn't resist!)


	5. Losing Sevvy

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter, nor do I own Long's. I own my plot, and I own Taylor, but LP really owns Jondy. On with the story!

000

Sugar-high ended, the group of thirteen sat on the curb in front of Long's.

"Well, what are we going to do next?" asked Ginny.

"Let's try to actually get to that alley place," said James, rolling his eyes at Snape.

"Fine," Snape (who had not, actually, been allergic to peanuts) muttered. "If it'll get you lot to shut up."

"Once again," said Remus, "I doubt anything is going to get all of them to shut up."

So Snape created another Portkey, this time from a run-away shopping-cart. Everyone held on (okay, so Sirius sat inside), looking doubtful, but hoping that it would work this time.

The portkey transported the thirteen people to a place much like Diagon Alley, only… not.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Sublimin Alley," Snape answered.

"So it actually worked?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Precisely, Mr. Potter."

"So where to first?" Ginny asked.

"WANDS!" Sirius cried, attracting stares from a few passers-by.

"Could you be a bit quieter?" Snape asked. It's bad enough being stuck here with you all. Must we also attract the attention of everyone around?"

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe. Anyway, wands?"

"How are we going to buy wands?" Taylor asked. "Neither one of us has any money."

Sirius grinned. "I could pay for them. One of the very few perks of being a Black; we do tend to have large bank accounts."

"You rock!" Jondy cried, giving Sirius a hug.

Draco made a gagging motion with his finger.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy," Taylor said. "You're just jealous. And it's not like you're poor."

"Like I'm going to pay for something for a couple of mudbloods? I don't think so. And there's NO way I'm jealous. I don't want a mudblood _hugging_ me!"

Jondy whirled around. "Don't you call me that! If I had my wand right now, I'd hex you on the spot!"

"Aww… can't you do your 'wandless magic'," Draco said, frowning mockingly.

"Just shut up," Jondy said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah… would you guys please not fight?" Lily added. "It's going to be easier on us all if we just try to get along."

"She's right," Hermione agreed. "I'm glad there's at least _one_ other sensible person here."

"Thank you," Lily said with a smile. "Now let's get going. I suppose we'll need to go to the bank first?"

The group headed towards the bank, following Snape, as he was the only one who knew his way around. Getting the money at the bank to a little longer than usual, since Sirius' vault was in Diagon Alley and they had to transfer the money over. Once they had it, though, and a few of the others got some spending money, all thirteen of them headed toward the wand shop.

The man who sold the wand introduced himself and told them that he was a cousin of the Ollivander from Diagon Alley.

He started with Jondy, using his magical tape measure and asking which was her wand arm. He then took a small box from the shelf, and handed the wand to her. "Mahogany, 9½ inches, unicorn hair."

Jondy barely flicked the wand before both of them realized that it was not the right wand.

"No, no, of course not," he muttered, taking the wand from her and getting another one.

It took about five wands, but the American Ollivander finally pulled a wand off the shelf that was perfect for Jondy. Sirius paid for it as Jondy hugged the wand with joy. "Yew, Basilisk eyestalk, 11½ inches," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Next came Taylor. It took about as long as it had for Jondy to find her a wand, but Ollivander finally took out the right one. "Birch, 10 and ¾ inches, phoenix feather."

Taylor shrieked and jumped up and down happily while Sirius paid. "Thank you Sirius!" the two girls chimed together, grinning.

Sirius grinned back, blushing slightly. "Well, what shall we do next?"

"I dunno… why don't we just wander until something catches our eye?" James suggested.

Everyone agreed and they all exited the shop and began walking down the street, scanning the shops as they passed, waiting for something to jump out at someone.

Then someone noticed that something was amiss.

"Um, guys?" Ron piped up suddenly. "Where- where did Snape go?"

Malfoy sneered. "He probably had the common sense to get away from this sorry lot as soon as he could."

"Well, as much as I know most of you don't want to hear this," Lily gave the Marauders a hard look as she said that, "but we have to find him. He's the only one with good enough magic to get us back."

"Okay, let's split up into groups and look for him," Hermione suggested sensibly. Of course, ideas never seem to work out as well in reality as in words. No one could agree on who would be in which group. Draco, of course, didn't want to be with anyone, Sirius wanted Harry but Harry didn't want Peter and wouldn't say why, James wanted Lily, but Lily didn't want to be with James, Taylor and Jondy were having a heated argument over who was in their group (or groups, they weren't sure whether they were going to split up or not), Ron was over somewhere else entirely, drooling at a broomstick in a window, and Ginny and Remus were sitting off to the side, watching with amused looks as Hermione tried to organize everyone.

Finally, Remus suggested that they all put their names together and randomly draw them, making three groups of four that could each go off looking for Snape. They would send a signal of high purple sparks that could be seen over all of the shops when they found Snape, and would then meet back at the Gringotts.

"Agreed?" asked Remus, looking around at everyone until they voiced their agreement.

"Agreed," everyone finally said, with a few moans and eye-rolls thrown in.

"Good. Let's do this drawing then." Remus put everyone's name on a piece of paper magically, and put them together in a bag someone had procured. He then proceeded to pull out pieces of paper one by one and read off the names, splitting everyone into groups. "The first group will be…"

A/N: Cliffie! Okay, the next chapter will be up VERY soon because I'm already writing the next chapter. So the next one will be up tomorrow if not today. Read, review, and rock on!

Please review! Pretty please? sad eyes Just push the wittle button…


	6. Groups

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from it, so anything in this fic from HP isn't mine. Taylor and Jondy do belong to this account, as does my plot… and anything else not borrowed from somewhere else.

A/N: Yay, next chapter. Credit and muchas gracias to Lil' Padfoot who picked the groups! (LM tried doing it randomly, but it didn't work out well.)

* * *

"The first group is… Jondy, Taylor, Sirius, and me," Remus said, reading the names off the papers. He didn't look particularly excited about his group, especially after noticing the devilish grins the other three had on their lips.

"The second group will be… Peter, Hermione, Ron, and Draco."

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. "No. No _way_ am I going to be in that group!" he said, giving Peter and Draco dirty looks.

"You _have_ to, Ron, this is what we agreed," said Hermione. "I don't like it either, but there's nothing we can do!"

Ron shook his head. "We can just not go!" He sat down on the steps of a nearby shop. "I refuse to go with them."

"Um, actually, Ron…" Remus began, looking around guiltily. "You kind of… can't do that," he finished, avoiding Ron's gaze the whole while he said that.

Ron looked warily at Remus. "What- what exactly do you mean, I _can't_ do that? Why not?"

"Well, I, ah, sort of magicked the papers so that everyone would have to stay with their groups until we found Snape," Remus explained under the angry glare of the redhead. "I thought something like this might happen… So I figured this way it doesn't matter… You're stuck with your group anyway."

"Great," Ron groaned. "We'd better find Snape soon, then, because the longer I have to be stuck with those two…"

Seeing the look on Ron's face, Harry turned to Hermione. "You're not going to let him kill anyone, are you?"

"I'll try my best."

"So that makes the last group… James, Lily, Harry, and Ginny," said Remus, finishing off the grouping. "Let's go."

So all of the groups set off in different directions to look for Snape.

"Hey, look, a joke store," Sirius said excitedly, running toward it.

"Sirius, I really don't think that Snape is going to be hiding in a joke store," Remus said, grabbing his arm.

Sirius' suddenly stopped momentum caused him to fall to the ground, pulling Remus with him. He stood up, brushing off his robes. "So?"

Remus groaned. "Sirius, the whole point of this little expedition is to find Snape," he said, standing up and brushing off his robes as well.

Sirius let out an over-exaggerated sigh. "Do you really care where Sni-vel-lus is?" he asked, stressing the separated syllables in the Marauders' nickname for Snape.

"Well…" Remus knew he _should_ care… it was kind of hard to, though. All this time, Snape had done nothing but groan and tell people to end his misery… He was a grown man now, for goodness sakes'! He wasn't a little kid who had a right to whine and complain anymore!

"Ha! You don't care!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin. "Besides, Taylor and Jondy agree! Plus, they've never been in a magical joke store before!"

Jondy and Taylor nodded. "Please, Remmy?"

Remus sighed. "Fine, but only if you promise not to call me Remmy again."

"Whatever you want… Remmy."

"Don't call me Remmy!"

"Hey, you only told them, not me!" said Sirius, laughing. "But I won't… unless I really feel like it."

"Hey, where'd they go?" Remus asked, looking around for the two girls in the group.

Taylor poked her head out the door of the joke shop, answering Remus' query. "You guys coming, or what?" she asked.

"You bet!" was the cry from Sirius, and both boys headed up the steps and into the joke shop.

* * *

Ron reluctantly joined his group. "Let's just find Snape as quickly as possible," he said, still upset over his group placement.

"For once, Weasley, I actually agree," Malfoy said. "Let's just get this over with."

"Let's go to the apothecary or something," suggested Ron. "That seems like a Snape place to go."

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione said, sounding unsure. "It seems a little too obvious."

"That's what he _wants_ you to think!"

"Well, I guess so…"

So the four headed to the apothecary, and for what would probably be the only time that day, all four had to agree that they didn't want to be stuck with this group for any longer than they had to. They had their different motives, but still, it was agreement all the same.

* * *

"So."

"So."

"So."

"So."

The four looked nervously from person to person, unsure of what to say.

"Well, where should we go?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Uh, that way," came the reply from James, pointing randomly. So they started walking that way.

"So, Lily, don't you find that interesting?" James asked, walking beside her.

"Find what interesting?"

"Well, you turn me down every time I ask you out, yet…" he gestured toward Harry and raised his eyebrow.

"That- that doesn't mean anything," Lily said defensively. "It's time-travel isn't it? Things can get… messed up in time travel."

"Mm hm…" but James couldn't help grinning at the blush that crept up Lily's cheeks. "Whatever you say…"

Lily sped up to walk alongside Harry and Ginny. "Hey, look, a Quidditch shop! What do you say we have a look around?"

They all agreed, and entered the shop.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I lied. I didn't get this chapter up when I said I would… But if you've read anything of mine before, you should know not to rely on what I say too much… I'm a procrastinator, one of my worst qualities. I'll try to work on getting another chapter up soon.. hopefully this time I will! Also, next chapter should be more interesting. Really. Well, please review! I know you might not always like to, but it means a lot to me. Thanks! 


End file.
